Today, in the sheets cutting and grouping line of a unit for processing documents on paper or similar materials, the operations consisting in grouping sheets by stacking are carried out by specific modules that intervene either after the transverse cutting of the sheets in continuous strips, or before this cutting. The function of all these modules is to put together in one single stack several sheets cut side by side in parallel or superimposed strips.
In the case where the assembling module is located downstream with respect to the transverse cutting unit, the processing line must obligatorily have a great length, since it must group progressively on one single track two sheets located initially on two parallel tracks. Actually, the lateral shift can only take place progressively because of the relatively quick longitudinal displacement of the sheets and of a comparatively slower lateral displacement. In addition, these modules are mechanically complicated and cumbersome.
In the case where the assembling module is located before the transverse cutting machine, it would be necessary to shift laterally the superimposed strips before performing the cut, which is at the moment impossible to carry out.
Similarly, it is advantageous to have the possibility to define a feeding priority for one or the other flexible material strip on which are printed for example documents, towards the cutting machine. This chronology allows starting to form the stacks in a predetermined way, these stacks being for example made of a defined number of sheets with an even numbering or of sheets with an odd numbering. It is necessary to have the possibility both to move the paper strips laterally, and to present them for cutting, positioning in priority the one or the other strip or both simultaneously, according to the stack configurations to be produced.
There is today no efficient solution to solve the problem of the sorting and positioning of the sheets cut out of continuous material strips, these operations taking place on a device that is simple and of small size.